


The wall

by iiEthan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/iiEthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Kurtbastian wall sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wall

Kurt panted as Sebastian pressed him up against the wall. He tried to grip onto his shoulders but his hands were quickly pressed above his head. “Bas.” Kurt whined as sloppy kisses were pressed into his neck. “Please Sebastian.” Kurt hates begging but he’s been hard for over an hour and he knows hes not going to get what he wants without begging. That’s just how Sebastian is.   
  
“What do you want Kurt? Do you want me to kiss you? Slip my thigh between your legs. Or do you want me to fuck you?” Kurt moaned and tried to turn his head away from Sebastian’s leer but Sebastian had his chin into tight a grip. “What do you want Kurt?” Kurt arched his back off the wall trying to get friction on his crotch but Sebastian pulled away tutting. “Use your words, love.” he breathed in Kurt ear licking a stripe up Kurt’s neck, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
  
“Sebastian please I want your mouth on my dick then your cock up my ass.” Kurt stated glaring as Sebastian smirked.  
  
“Sure thing princess.” Sebastian gave Kurt’s hands a squeeze signaling they should stay up there before he dropped to his knees. Kurt let out a loud moan at the sight on Sebastian on his knees before him and knowing what was coming. Sebastian kept his eyes locked with Kurt’s as he pulled down the zipper of Kurt’s pants with his teeth. Giving the jeans a tug they easily fell down around Kurt’s ankles. Giving Kurt a smirk Sebastian lent forward and licked at the head of Kurt’s dick. Kurt arched off the wall again letting out a small cry as Sebastian took the head of his dick into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the head before taking more into his mouth. Sebastian pressed his hands against Kurt’s hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth. “Sebastian.” Kurt moaned as Sebastian took more of him into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks before humming. Sebastian pulled off and looked up at the panting Kurt.   
  
“Well lets get to the fucking then.” he said reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. “Turn around Kurt.” Sebastian ordered giving Kurt’s ass a light smack as he turned around. Kurt had laid his chest against the wall pinning his arms there as he pushed out his ass. “Such a nice ass.” Sebastian murmured opening the lube bottle with a click. He poured it out onto his fingers rubbing them together to warm it up. “Relax Kurt.” Sebastian said using one hand to part Kurt’s ass as his index finger circled Kurt’s rim smearing the lube around. “I swear to god Smythe if you-” Kurt cut off with a groan as Sebastian pressed his finger in up to the knuckle.   
  
“What was that Kurt?” Sebastian mocked pressing his finger in farther before pumping it in and out quickly. “A-another.” Kurt moaned as Sebastian pressed another finger alongside the first. He scissored him roughly putting the two fingers together and crooking them upwards, searching. He knew he found it when Kurt let out a scream and rocked back onto his fingers. Kurt panted out more and Sebastian pulled out his fingers and added another when he pushed back in. He kept pumping them in and out crooking them every so often to rub against Kurt’s prostate. “More Sebastian please. I’m ready.” Kurt was too far gone to care that he was begging. Kurt wanted Sebastian to fuck him hard and fast and now.   
  
“If you say so.” Sebastian stood up quickly and undid his pants pulling both them and his boxers to his toned thighs. He popped the lid of the lube and smeared a generous amount on his cock. Sebastian fisted his cock a few times before grabbing a hold of Kurt’s hip with one hand and aligned himself with the other.

“Relax babe.” Kurt breathed in shakily as Sebastian pushed in, pushing past the first ring of muscle. Kurt kept breathing deeply as Sebastian pushed himself slowly the rest of the way in. Pausing when his balls pressed against Kurt’s ass he let Kurt take a break to get use to being filled. Kurt rolled his hips after a few minutes letting Sebastian know he could move. Sebastian pulled back until only the head was in before slamming back into Kurt’s pliant body. Sebastian set the pace as fast and hard barely fucking into Kurt’s ass before pulling back out. Sebastian used his hands on Kurt’s hips to angle him better against the wall so he would be slamming into Kurt’s prostate at every thrust.

“Ah ah ah.” Kurt moaned as he pushed back to meet every thrust of Sebastian’s hips. “So close Sebastian.” Kurt panted as Sebastian reached one hand around to grip his cock. Sebastian slowed down but didn’t ease up on how hard he was thrusting. Laying his chest against Kurt’s back he pushed Kurt hard against the wall with each thrust. He timed his strokes with hips rubbing his thumb over the precum leaking from Kurt’s slit.   
  
“Close Kurt.” Sebastian grunted losing the pace he had set as he felt climate building up.   
  
“More Sebastian please. Almost there.” Kurt begged as pressing back against Sebastian. He only needed a little more then he would be gone. Sebastian let out a small growl biting onto Kurt’s neck as he slammed into Kurt’s prostate. Kurt let out a scream as he came all over Sebastian’s hand slumping against the wall, only Sebastian keeping him up. Sebastian groaned into Kurt’s neck as his ass tightened wonderfully against his cock and he was coming too.   
  
Kurt let out a small sigh as Sebastian pulled out arms still wrapped around Kurt as he sat the worn out boy onto his lap. Kurt leaned back against Sebastian’s chest boneless and happy. “Next time Sebastian lets fuck on my bed.” Kurt glanced over at his door that was only a foot away from where Sebastian had pinned him to the wall.


End file.
